What happens in love
by SarahMacKennie
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi like eachother alot, but what about Hikaru? Lemons in later chapters. TamakixHaruhi
1. Realizing feelings

**Ch.1**

After another long day of school and hosting, Haruhi finally was aloud to go home. "Ah, my daughter! Come let me ride you home!" Tamaki said gleefully.

"No, Haruhi has agreed to come with us today!" said the twin in unison.

"I have...?" Haruhi asked wondering when this was decided.

"Yeah, your coming to our house, we are going to dress you in girly clothing!!"

"No thanks, I'll walk today. I have to pick up some groceries anyway"

"Haru-chan has to pick up her own groceries??" asked Hunny-Senpai as in this was the greatest discovery in the world.

"Yeah... well I'll see you guys tomorrow"

Haruhi thought about Tamaki a lot. His purple orbs, his slender tall body and his light blonde hair. There was no denying it; Haruhi had a thing for Tamaki. What she didn't know is Tamaki had a thing for Haruhi too.

Haruhi tried to suppress her feelings for a long time but recently decided this was impossible. Haruhi was craving Tamaki, but knew it probably would end well, especially with Hikaru around.

Haruhi looked up. The sky didn't look to friendly. Haruhi began to walk faster, but soon it began to rain. Boom! Thunder was starting. Haruhi screamed and began running wishing she had taken the offer of a ride. Lightning struck and Haruhi tripped and fell. A limo drove up and she felt arms help her up and carry her to the limo. Haruhi didn't know who had helped her but was clutching onto them in fear. After a while Haruhi felt warm again and let go of the person. She sat up to see who it was and noticed it was Tamaki. Haruhi blushed in embarrassment.

"Th-thank-you Senpai."

"Anything for you Haruhi"

Haruhi was now blushing madly. She looked to see how close she was to her house, hoping the car would hurry up.

"You look cute when you're wet" Tamaki said with a smile.

"You look hot anytime." Said Haruhi.

Haruhi couldn't believe she had said that. Luckily the car had pulled up to her house and she ran out of the car.

End of Ch.1!

Please review, I want to know if this is good!! This is my first fanfic.


	2. First kiss and first fight

**Ch.2**

Haruhi woke the next morning very tired. All night she had been worried about what she had said to Tamaki. Haruhi didn't feel like going to school today, so she decided she would stay home. Haruhi turned over and went back to sleep. At around 10:30 her dad called.

"Haruhi!! Are you okay?? The school just called and said you weren't there!!"

"Oh, hey Dad. I'm not feeling very well, that's all" Haruhi lied.

"Oh, thank goodness!! Do you need me to bring you anything?"

_A rewind button would be nice _thought Haruhi

"Ummm... no, I'll be okay"

"Okay, well I'm going to have to stay the night here, okay?"

"Alright"

"Bye, love you"

"See ya"

Haruhi got up and made some breakfast then settled down with a book. At around 2:00 she took another nap, but was woken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. She opened the door and saw Tamaki standing there.

"Senpai...? Come in"

"Hi Haruhi..." said Tamaki

"Please, sit"

Tamaki sat down on the couch and Haruhi on a chair opposite of him. They was a awkward silence then Haruhi blurt out "What I said yesterday was out of line, I'm sorry."

"Don't be" Said Tamaki with a sexy grin.

Haruhi's cheek's turned a bright shade of pink and she looked at the carpet. Suddenly the floor became very interesting. Tamaki really wanted to kiss Haruhi, but knew he probably shouldn't. He did anyway, and to Tamaki's surprise, she kissed him back. But then Haruhi pushed him away.

"We probably shouldn't" said Haruhi

"Why not?" questioned Tamaki

"Hikaru..." Haruhi mumbled.

"Oh, so that's how it is" Tamaki said, furious at Hikaru. He let go of Haruhi and left, slamming the door. A single tear rolled down Haruhi's cheek and onto the carpet. She wished it wasn't so complicated. Tamaki's lips on hers had felt so good, but Haruhi didn't want to hurt Hikaru. Why had Tamaki got so mad? Haruhi pushed those thoughts aside and looked at the couch. There was a folder on there. Haruhi opened it and inside was all the homework she missed during the day. Haruhi smiled and made a mental note to remember she must thank him, if she can. Haruhi brought the homework to her desk and began doing it.

End of Ch.2!!

Next chapter should be up pretty soon! Review please!


	3. The laughing fest

**Ch.3**

Tamaki was riding back home in his car. He felt bad for leaving Haruhi like that, but how could she love Hikaru? If Haruhi loved Hikaru, why did she kiss him back?

G_irls are so confusing _thought Tamaki.

Tamaki thought of there kiss, her lips, there softness and the way it left him wanting more. He needed Haruhi with him, but she apparently didn't want the same.

The next day Haruhi was at school.

"Haru-chan! Where were you yesterday? We were all worried! Right Takashi?" Hunny said after locating Haruhi.

"Ah" Said Mori, who as always was with Hunny.

The twins walked up then and started bombarding Haruhi with questions. "Where were you?" "Did you get your homework?" "Were you sick?"

Haruhi sighed and walked pass them on her way, going to class. In the hallway she saw Kyoya.

"Hey, Tamaki's looking for you Haruhi."

_Why would Tamaki be looking for me? Didn't he just blow me off yesterday? _Thought Haruhi. She heard the bell ring, which brought back to earth. She looked around. She was pretty much alone, except for one or two people wlaking around. She then noticed she was late for class! She began running toward her homeroom, hoping the teacher wouldn't be to mad. She was running as fast as she could, her classroom was on the other side of the school, and she had never been really late in her life. Suddenly she tripped. She then felt a strong arm catch her and put her back on her feet. She looked up. It was Tamaki. Haruhi began blushing.

"Be more careful, okay?" Tamaki said.

"T-Thanks" Stuttered Haruhi.

"I'm sorry for walking out on you last night like that." Tamaki said, now also blushing at the memory of last night. Haruhi felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted of her shoulders.

"Can we talk later? I'm late for class" Haruhi said checking her watch.

"Okay, meet me in the court yard at lunch"

"Wait, why aren't you in class?"

"Free period"

"Oh, okay bye"

All morning Tamaki was thinking about the court yard meeting. Would he be ready for what she had to say? What if he wasn't? Tamaki soon gave up on working and took out a book. _Maybe this will distract me_ thought Tamaki.

Haruhi spotted Tamaki sitting on a bench at the shady side of the courtyard. She walked over and sat down beside Tamaki.

"Hello Senpai" Haruhi mumbled.

The 'Senpai' part rung in his ears. For some reason it just didn't sound right. There was an awkward silence then Tamaki blurted out

"If you love Hikaru, I'm okay with that, I can move on"

Tamaki expected something like 'Thanks Senpai", but instead her heard...laughing? Tamaki turned to look at Haruhi, and she was almost falling off the bench she was laughing so hard.

"W-what's so funny?" asked Tamaki, very confused.

"I'm not in love with Hikaru!" Haruhi replied wiping away the tears from laughing so hard.

"Then why...?" said Tamaki becaoming more confused by the second.

"I know that Hikaru has feeling's for me, and I don't want him to get hurt!"

"So, your not in love with Hikaru?"

"No! I'm in love with yo... someone else."

"Oh my goodness!! I'm so sorry Haruhi!"

Haruhi began laughing again, except this time Tamaki joined her. Then they stopped. They both looked at eachother. Haruhi began to get nervous.

"I-I've gotta get to class" she said.

Haruhi picked up her bag and ran toward the school.

A special thanks to **Janina-chan **for reviewing!!

Please review!! You don't even have to say anything! Just tell me your reading!


	4. Washroom break

**Ch.4 **

The weekend finally came around and to Tamaki's surprise; Haruhi invited Tamaki to come over for a bit. Haruhi's Dad was out on a business trip for the weekend. Tamaki and Haruhi talked for a while after Tamaki had gotten there, then the subject changed to Hikaru and they're relationship.

"Haruhi, I want to be with you." Said Tamaki

Haruhi blushed and replied "So do I".

This made Tamaki smile. Haruhi wanted to be with him to!

"But what about Hikaru?" Said Haruhi, making Tamaki come out of his inner mind theater.

"Well... we could keep it a secret."

"We'd have to tell them eventually"

"But just for now, while we figure things out."

"Alright"

Then there was silence. But before Haruhi knew it, Tamaki was kissing her. The passion in the kiss kind of scared Haruhi, but at the same time, it was the safest she had ever felt. She wanted to stay like this forever, but sadly, humans need to breath. Tamaki took a step back, still holding one of Haruhi's hands.

"I better go"

"No, don't" pleaded Haruhi

"I'll come back tomorrow if you want me to"

"One last kiss?"

Tamaki kissed her again then grabbed his coat.

"I'll come at noon"

Haruhi nodded. Tamaki winked at her then left.

The next day they talked, did homework, studied and talked some more. Haruhi looked at the clock. It was 9:30 at night already. Then Haruhi remembered, her dad was coming home at 10:00!

"Tamaki, you have to go now."

"You're kicking me out?" said Tamaki with his pouting face.

"No, my Dad's coming home in half an hour!"

"Oh!"

Tamaki gather up his books and put on his coat. He gave Haruhi a kiss then left out the door. No less then five minutes later, Haruhi's Dad came home.

"My flight was early! How's my Haruhi?" said Ranka, Haruhi's Dad

"I'm good. I think I'll go sleep now"

"Good night"

Haruhi couldn't wait till tomorrow. Just seeing Tamaki would thrill her to pieces, but for now she turned over and fell asleep.

Haruhi sat in class bored as hell. She had already finished all her work and had forgotten her book. Then she remembered that Tamaki had a free period right now!

"Teacher?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"May I go to the washroom?"

"Of course, go"

Haruhi left the class and began walking down the hall. Where would Tamaki be? Haruhi turned the corner, and lucky her Tamaki was walking down the hallway.

"Hi Tamaki"

"Hey Haruhi"

"I remembered you had a free period now, I already finished my work and was really bored"

"Well I'll make you the opposite of bored, if you let me" Said Tamaki with a grin.

Tamaki pulled Haruhi into the guy's bathroom and into a stall. Tamaki began kissing Haruhi passionately, but soft. As they continued the kissing got more intense. Tamaki's crotch twitched, threatening to harden. Tamaki pulled away. Haruhi looked at her watch. Fifteen minutes had passed. Haruhi didn't know kissing could be so much fun.

"I should get back to class" said Haruhi

"Yeah, meet me at lunch in the courtyard"

"See you"

Haruhi walked back to class with a big smile on her face. She was looking forward lunch. She saw somebody walking behind her. He looked sort of suspicious so Haruhi started to walk faster. The boy behind her matched her pace. Then he grabbed her. Haruhi tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. Haruhi struggled put then heard a harsh voice whisper in her ear "You move you die" as cold metal pressed against her throat.

Cliff Hanger!! Plz review!!

A special thx to **rileyytee** for reviewing!!

Next chapter will be up very soon!!


	5. Finding Haruhi

**Ch.5 **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran characters

Haruhi was blindfolded, gagged and hands tied. She felt herself thrown into what felt like a car. The car began driving, she didn't know where, and didn't really know if she wanted too. All she could think about was Tamaki. She hoped he would save her. She knew he wouldn't be able to, but hoped anyway. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she felt like barfing, but she didn't because she didn't want to drown herself in her own barf. She was pulled out of a car and pushed into an apartment of some sort. _Tamaki, please save me_ she thought.

Tamaki waited in the courtyard. Haruhi didn't come. That wasn't like her. Tamaki began to get worried, though he knew she was probably just busy. He couldn't keep his mind off her all afternoon. After school he rushed to the host club to see her, but she wasn't there. _Maybe she's just late_ Tamaki thought, but after they had finished up, she still wasn't there.

"Kyoya, do you know anything about Haruhi not coming to the host club today?"

"No, she didn't tell me anything."

"She didn't come to lunch today either..." said Tamaki.

"Why would she be at lunch with you?" asked Hikaru.

"Umm...Homework! She wanted some help!" Said Tamaki

"Why didn't she ask me?"

"She probably couldn't find you" Kaoru cut in. He turned to Tamaki "I don't remember seeing her in homeroom or Math this after noon..."

"Or 4th period this morning, in geography..." Said Hikaru

"She probably just felt sick." Said Tamaki not wanting everyone to get worried.

They all agreed that she probably went home sick and left. But Tamaki knew that was wrong. He had seen her this morning and she was fine. Tamaki gathered his stuff and left.

(The next morning)

Tamaki woke up and got ready. He was still worried about Haruhi and hoped she would be at school.

"Young master, the car is ready."

Tamaki said thanks and walked outside and into his car. _What if she's not there?_ Thought Tamaki. He looked out the window, watching the scenery pass. Then he saw Haruhi.

"Stop the car!!" He yelled to the driver.

He got out and ran over to where Haruhi was, but she began moving back so he stopped. She wasn't wearing anything. She had a sheet wrapped around roughly and looked terrified.

"Haruhi" he called "it's just me, Tamaki"

Tamaki bent down so he was eye level with Haruhi. He took a small step forward. Haruhi stayed where she was.

"It's okay Haruhi, I won't hurt you..."

He took another step forward. Haruhi moved back a bit. TAamki took another step, continuing to sooth her with words. When he finally got there he pulled her into an embrace. She collapsed on him. She sobbed into his chest and whispered "I wanted you to be my first..." Then Tamaki knew what had happened. He pulled out his phone and dialed Kyoya.

"Kyoya! Get a hospital bed ready, Haruhi's been hurt!" Tamaki yelled then hung up. He brought Haruhi into the car and told the driver to bring them to the hospital. All the way he held Haruhi.

Like it? Review plz!!

Thanks to **Natchi822 and KageofSeireitei** for reviewing!!

Sorry its kinda short, I have to go to bed!!


	6. Scared to Sleep

**Ch.6**

(In the car)

Haruhi looked so open, so ...uncovered. Tamaki unbuttoned his jacket to put over Haruhi shoulders. Haruhi flinched as though she thought Tamaki was undressing to...**. **Tamaki couldn't even think the word. He wrapped his jacket around Haruhi and she began to look grateful. She began to relax against Tamaki, knowing he would never hurt her. They finally arrived at the hospital.

"I don't want to go in" said Haruhi quietly.

"...Why?" Tamaki asked in confusion.

"They'll think I'm a slut, a dirty girl."

Tamaki kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his own

"Haruhi, look at me, this was not your fault, you didn't make this happen, the only person who's fault this is, is that horrible man who did this to you. Okay? I want you to remember that"

Tears were falling from Haruhi's eyes, but for a change she was smiling.

"Thank-you Senpai"

"Call me Tamaki, it doesn't sound right for you to call me Senpai anymore." Said Tamaki with a smile. Tamaki then led Haruhi up to the hospital. Doctors immediately intercepted Haruhi and started inspecting her. Tamaki was in the waiting room with Kyoya. They decided it would be best if they kept this from the others for now, at least until Haruhi was calmed and ready. Both Kyoya and Tamaki were very quiet. Occasionally one would open their mouth, nut only to close it again, lost of the words to speak. Finally the doctor that was taking care of Haruhi came out.

"Hello, I'm Dr.Orhime" she said shaking Tamaki and Kyoya's hand, even though she knew Kyoya.

"Haruhi is in her room, and we're trying to get her to sleep. It's been confirmed that she has been raped. There was some ripping in her 'lower area' which we sewed up and a few cuts and bruises. She pretty much fine, physically anyway. Does she have any family we should contact?"

"Her Dad, Ranka, I'll call him now." Said Kyoya. Tamaki nodded. It bothered him how the doctor had said 'physically anyway'. How bad was she? Would he be able to heal her? Kyoya walked up and told Tamaki that Haruhi's father was on his way. He had been working last night and didn't even know she hadn't been there.

"Dr.Orhime!" called one of the nurses "We can't seem to get her to sleep." Dr.Orhime walked to Kyoya and Tamaki. "Do you think you two could come with me?" Tamaki and Kyoya got up and followed her to Haruhi's room.

"We need you to help get her to sleep."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, not knowing what to do. Kyoya looked at Haruhi and then Tamaki. Kyoya wasn't stupid; he saw the way Tamaki looked at her.

"I'll leave this to you, I have to go tell the others and keep them calm."

"Thanks Kyoya" said Tamaki looking grateful. Kyoya began walking away, but then heard Tamaki saying "You won't tell anyone about us will you?"

"You will have to eventually."

"I know, but just not now"

"No, I won't"

Tamaki smiled and watched Kyoya walk away. He walked into Haruhi's room.

"Haruhi, its Tamaki here" he said.

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, tears drenched her face. Tamaki pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. He took her hand.

"Its okay Haruhi, just close your eyes and sleep" Said Tamaki soothingly.

"I can't, I see everything again every time I close my eyes..." Haruhi began to sob harder. Tamaki pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Haruhi! This guy had no right! None at all!"

At this point Haruhi was really crying. Tamaki held her and rubbed her back. She continued crying for awhile and then fell asleep in Tamaki's arms. Tamaki didn't want to let go but after a couple of hours he laid her down. She woke up.

"Tamaki, don't go..." she said desperately.

"I'm not Haruhi, go back to sleep, I'll be right here."

Tamaki looked at the time. It was already 5:08 pm. The check up itself had taken till 1:00 then the stitching till around 2:00. They had been in here for three hours, sleeping and comforting. Tamaki looked at the peacefully sleeping Haruhi, and then remembered her Dad. Tamaki asked a passing nurse where he was and she told him that he was trying to keep the press and the police away so Haruhi could sleep. Tamaki smiled and thanked the nurse. He sat back on the chair and laid his head on Haruhi's bed. He was getting sleepy himself and soon was also sleeping.

A couple hours later Tamaki woke to the sound of sobbing. He looked at Haruhi's bed and noticed it was empty.

Plz Review!! Thanks to **Kage of Seireitei & darkflame567356 **for reviewing!!


	7. The bathroom

**Ch.7**

**( 3:00am)**

"Haruhi?" Tamaki called worried.

He walked to the bathroom and tried to open the door.

"No!! Go away!! Don't do it!! Not again, please!!" he heard Haruhi pleaded from inside.

"It's okay Haruhi! It's just me, Tamaki." The door was locked. Tamaki was worried, what was she doing in there?  
"Haruhi? Haruhi let me in, please! What are you doing?" Haruhi was sobbing harder then before and was yelling for him to go away. She though Tamaki was the man who had raped her! Tamaki took a few steps back and then rammed into the door. It burst open. Haruhi was standing in the middle with one of the hospital cutting tools in her hand pointing and her chest.

"Haruhi!! No!!" Tamaki yelled

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki. Tears were rapidly falling down her face; she looked so horribly terrified that Tamaki felt like crying to.

"Haruhi, it's okay, I'm here, just put the tool down."

Haruhi stayed where she was.

"Haruhi, I'll protect you, don't worry, no one will ever touch you or hurt you again."

This time Haruhi dropped the knife. It fell on the ground with a clang. Haruhi sunk to the floor and began crying uncontrollably. Tamaki ran over and hugged her.

"He knows where I am! I saw him in the hall! He's going to kill you and all the host members! He said he would if I told!"

"Haruhi, he can't get in here, you probably just frightened yourself into thinking it was him."

"No it was! It was him! I remember that face anywhere!"

Tamaki pulled her closer. Haruhi laid against him, and together, there in the bathroom, they fell asleep.

(Morning)

"Haruhi?" Ranka, Haruhi's father called. He looked around the room. Haruhi wasn't in there. But there was a light coming from the bathroom. Ranka walked over and leaned against the doorframe. He saw Haruhi and Tamaki leaning against the bathtub fast asleep. Tamaki had his arms protectively around Haruhi and Haruhi was leaning against him. They looked so peaceful Ranka didn't want to wake them. He wrote a quick note then slipped out of the hospital room to work.

Tamaki woke up. He tried to get up, but noticed Haruhi was on draped on him sleeping. He picked her up gently and brought her to the bed then laid her down. Tamaki's stomach growled. He remembered he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Haruhi probably hadn't eaten for who knows how long. He left to get some food. When he came back he found Haruhi sitting on her bed, dressed in dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Wow, Haruhi. If someone looked at you they would wonder why you were in the hospital." Said Tamaki, surprised at her fast recovery.

"Ummm...Thanks... Is that food? I'm starving."

"Yeah, those commoner markets and confusing..."

Haruhi laughed. Tamaki was glad to see her like this.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tamaki.

"Okay..." Haruhi said, but Tamaki could see she was trying hard to ignore her fear.

"You don't have to hide your fear Haruhi; we're all there for you no matter what." Said Tamaki

"I know...Thanks for last night..." Haruhi mumbled "I just think, I have to get on with my life, I can't let this guy scare me, then he get exactly what he wants."

"What you said last night about seeing him, are you sure?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, please believe me."

"I do believe you. I think I should keep you close though, he's obviously trying to scare you."

"Thanks Tamaki..."

"You called me Tamaki!"

"Yeah... Oh! My Dad left you this letter. He left me one too, but I already read it. I didn't read yours."

Tamaki opened the letter. It said

_ Dear Suou-kun,_

_You seem very protective of Haruhi, I hope you will do me a favor and take care of her, as I have to work. I will be in another city for 2 weeks. Do not leave her alone. She will try to look strong and happy, but she will still fear inside. Please make her feel safe. I'm counting on you. Keep my daughter safe._

_-Ranka_

Tamaki was surprised. Ranka was actually asking Tamaki to be with Haruhi. That was a change, but Tamaki would not let him/her down.

"Come on Haruhi, lets do something fun today! I heard of a commoners place called the Zoo. Let's go there!"

Haruhi and Tamaki checked out of the hospital. During That day they went to the Zoo, an amusement park, a water park and an Italian restaurant.

"Haruhi, do you want to go to your house or mine? I'll stay with you at either one."

"I'll go to your house, just in case he knows where I live."

Tamaki and Haruhi set off to Tamaki's house.

Plz review!! And by the way start sniffing, cause if you do, you might smell some lemon!! YAY!! REVIEW OR DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!! Not seriously, the only thing that will happen is I will be disinspired to write my story... and that means no more!! I'll leave you when the lemon is so close!! Well happy days! Review!

Thanks to **chronicleofcoincidence, Kage of Seireitei, and rileyytee** for reviewing!


	8. First night at Tamaki's

**Ch.8**

Tamaki led Haruhi to his room.

"You can change in the bathroom. I'll have the Shima-san bring up some clothing for you" said Tamaki.

Tamaki went into his dressing room and put his pajama's on. When he had finished he sat in a chair and waited for Haruhi. A few minutes later Haruhi joined him in the room and looked around.

"I'll sleep on the couch if that's okay." Said Haruhi

"No, you can have the bed, if you want."

"No thanks, the couch is fine."

Tamaki decided to leave it and agreed. He looked at Haruhi. Her brown eyes were so innocent, so perfect. Her short brown locks were ruffled around a bit.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Haruhi.

"You're just so beautiful..."

Haruhi looked down at the carpet. Tamaki saw a tear drop onto the carpet.

"Haruhi, I didn't mean to..." Tamaki said not knowing how to finish.

"No it's not you, not really..."

"Haruhi? What is it?" Tamaki questioned.

"If you don't want to be with me anymore, that's fine, I don't deserve you anymore."

Tamaki looked at her in a new way. Even after what had happened to her, she was still thinking about others...**.**

"Haruhi, I've been hesitant to say this, but I love you Haruhi, and I always will, no matter what happens to you or me, I will love you."

"Ohh, Tamaki... I love you to!!" Haruhi said, very happy that Tamaki loved her back.

Tamaki pulled Haruhi into an embrace. After a while they loosened on each other a bit. Tamaki looked down at Haruhi and Haruhi looked up at him.

"C-can I kiss you Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded. Tamaki kissed her like he had never kissed her before, or anyone for that matter. Haruhi kissed him back desperately, more then wanting him, but needing him. Tamaki put his hand under Haruhi's pajama top as Haruhi began unbuttoning Tamaki's. Soon both Tamaki and Haruhi's shirts were on the ground. Tamaki pulled Haruhi toward the bed. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply. Then he stopped.

"Haruhi, are you sure you want this?"

"Remember what I said when you found me?"

"You said..."

"I wasn't kidding around."

That was all Tamaki needed. He began to remove her pajama bottoms, leaving only her bra and panties left. He started to place kisses down her neck. Haruhi moaned pleasurably. Her bra was soon removed. Tamaki traced the outline of her nipples.

"Tamaki..." Haruhi moaned. Tamaki cupped one of her breasts in his hand and began massaging the other. He trailed kisses down her stomach and removed her panties. Haruhi brought her hands down and removed Tamaki's pants. Tamaki's manhood was getting harder by the second. Tamaki put his finger near her opening, teasing. Then he put his finger inside her.

"mmm..." moaned Haruhi. Tamaki pushed another finger in. Haruhi threw her head back.

"Tamaki, I'm gonna cum..." moaned Haruhi

Tamaki wasn't paying attention; instead he slipped a third finger inside her. He pulled them out and licked her juices off his fingers. Haruhi rolled around so she was on top of Tamaki.

"My turn" Haruhi whispered in his ear. She brought her hands down and removed his boxers. She grabbed Tamaki's very hard manhood. Tamaki groaned loudly. Haruhi trailed kisses down his chest. She put his manhood in her mouth. Tamaki groaned even louder.

"Haruhi I'm gonna..." Tamaki moaned.

Haruhi felt him spray into her mouth. She swallowed it down. Haruhi sat up and licked her lips.

"Haruhi...I don't think I can wait any longer... I need to be inside you..."

Haruhi got into a better position.

"Blow me away" said Haruhi in a sexy voice.

Tamaki slowly thrust inside her. Haruhi cried out. Tamaki waited. Then Haruhi nodded again. Tamaki began moving, slowly at first, then he began to move faster. Haruhi moved her hips to the rhythm. They fell asleep that night happy with Tamaki's arms wrapped around Haruhi's body.

When Haruhi woke in the morning, her first thought was panic, but when she realized she was with Tamaki she felt happy. She pushed herself up, trying not to wake Tamaki but did anyway.

"Wow, I must be dead because you look like an angel." Tamaki said shifting into a sitting position.

Haruhi blushed. She wrapped one of the sheets on the bed around her and found her clothes.

"I'm gonna change, you should get ready for school." Said Haruhi, walking toward the bathroom.

"I'm not going to school, I promised your Dad I would take care of you."

"I'm fine on my own"

"No Haruhi, I know your still hurting inside, and you said you saw him yesterday. I should stay close to you."

Haruhi nodded knowing nothing could make him change his mind.

"I wanna pick up some stuff from my house so I can use my own clothes while I stay here." Haruhi said walking into the bathroom. Tamaki heard the shower turn on. He lay back down and wished it were last night again. Haruhi was so... Tamaki didn't even know a word that described her. After Haruhi had finished, Tamaki went in and got all ready. They then had breakfast and departed to Haruhi's place. In the car Haruhi thought about how much had changed in just the last 2 weeks. Haruhi never thought that she would ever wake up in bed with the love of her life beside her. And to think, it had all started with that silly comment Haruhi had made. They finally arrived at Haruhi's place and Haruhi began searching her bag for her key.

"I wonder if I lost it...?" Haruhi wondered aloud.

"I'll go find the land lord for the key" Tamaki said.

Haruhi continued looking through her bag. She found the key at the bottom corner of her bag and opened the door.

Tamaki looked around for the land lord. He couldn't find her anywhere, which was weird because she was normally jumping all over him once she saw them. Then Tamaki heard Haruhi scream.

I'm sorry for not updating fast!! I got lazy! -I duck to avoid the spears- But I made this one longer then most! - You slow then sharpening of your new spears- But I also left you at a cliff hanger. -Millions of spears come flying followed by some elephants- But if I'm dead I won't be able to write anymore!-You all pull out nine cell phone and get ambulances- Next one will be up soon!! Plz review!! Thanks to Kage of Seireitei, KeidaHattori, Natchi822,** Alikat12for reviewing**


	9. Detectives

**Ch.9**

Tamaki raced back to Haruhi's apartment. What had happened to her? Thoughts about bad things raced through Tamaki's head. When he got there he found Haruhi standing the door, which was wide open. Tamaki looked inside the apartment. The apartment had been ransacked and sitting in the middle was who Tamaki remembered as the land lord, dead. Written on the wall was 'I'm watching you Haruhi, you and your little sex buddy'. Tamaki hugged Haruhi and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the police as he brought Haruhi away from the scene.

Tamaki and Haruhi waited at the scene till the police men came. They asked a few questions about how they found this, and who they suspected. The police man promised he would get the special victims unit on it pronto. Tamaki told them his address in case they needed anything and then they left. As soon as they got into the car Haruhi burst into tears. Tamaki held her and comforted her.

"I can't get away, I never can..." Haruhi sobbed, regaining more control.

"Haruhi... Why has this happened to you...?"

That night Haruhi and Tamaki went to bed. Tamaki held Haruhi close to his body. He could feel her chest go up and down as she breathed. Tamaki wondered if she would ever heal and if this sick man would ever be caught. Tamaki finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day Tamaki and Haruhi decided to stay at the mansion. They played some board games and read some books. At around 4:00 some detectives from the special victims unit stopped by.

"Hi, I'm detective Benson and this is Detective Stabler." Said the woman who stood before Haruhi and Tamaki. Tamaki motioned for them to follow him and Haruhi to the sitting room.

"We've got some quick questions for Miss Fujioka. Did you get a good look at the man's face?"

"I can't really remember... I know he had brown hair and brown eyes, but I guess that doesn't really help..."

"Where and when were you taken?"

"I was taken at school during first period, I remember the guy was wearing a wig when he was following me, he took it off when we got to the place..."

"The thing he wrote on the wall, do you know who he would be referring to?"

"Tamaki probably..."

"And have you ever engaged sexual contact?"

Tamaki and Haruhi blushed.

"Why do you need to know?" Tamaki questioned.

"We want to know if he was just trying to scare you or if he might have been actually watching you."

"Yes, we have then." Said Haruhi, giving a 'don't-piss-off-the-police-men-or-die' look at Tamaki. Tamaki closed his mouth not wanting Haruhi mad at him.

"Do you remember anything pacific about the night?" the detectives continued.

"I remember being surprised when I saw his face... I think I might have known him..." replied Haruhi

"Well thank-you, that's all we need for now, please give us call if you remember anything." Said detective Stabler handing Haruhi his business card.

Tamaki led them to the door and then came back to the sitting room. He knew this must have been hard for her. He hugged Haruhi and they went up to the movie room and watched a movie, falling asleep on each other halfway through.

**You guys did not review so as punishment this chapter is short!! Review or die, actually suffer for 121 days then be dropped in the middle of the Amazon forest with a cactus, a gun, ten pieces of any food you want, a jug of water and mini portable pinball machine... and I might give you ten dollars, depending on where you are dropped. Okay? So plz review. I accept anonymous ones!! Review!! I used the detectives from law and order special victims unit!! Its really good show.  
**


	10. I Remember

**Ch.10**

Tamaki woke in the middle of the night wondering why he wasn't in his bed. Then remembered he was just in the movie room. He checked his time and noticed it was already 11:00. He picked Haruhi up in his arms and brought her up to his room where he laid her on the bed and covered her with the blankets. Tamaki quickly changed into his pajama's then climbed in beside her. Sadly, this wasn't going to be the last time he is woken from his sleep tonight.

3:00 in the morning, Tamaki awoke again. Haruhi was crying. But she also appeared to be still asleep. She kept on turning over, back and forth. The crying was horrible; Tamaki had to wake her from the dream.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!"

Tamaki shoke her. Haruhi woke suddenly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she looked terrified.

"Tamaki..."

Tamaki pulled Haruhi into an embrace.

"It was just a dream..."

"Tamaki...I remember..."

"Remember what?"

"I remember who did it... I thought he was my friend..."

Haruhi sobbed into Tamaki's chest. Tamaki grabbed the business the detective had given him and dialed the number.

"Detective Stabler." A man answered on the other line.

"This is Tamaki Suou, Haruhi remembers who it is."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes max."

"Thanks"

Tamaki hung up. He cradled Haruhi in his arms. A maid soon came to his door.

"There are two visitors here for you, they insist they sees you and can't wait till morning."

"Thank-you"

The maid told them they were waiting in the sitting room, bowed, then left. Tamaki led Haruhi to the sitting room. Detectives Benson and Stabler were waiting there.

"Miss Fujioka, Mr.Suou, you called us around 20 minutes earlier saying you remembered who it was."

Haruhi nodded and sat. Tamaki beside her, his hand in hers.

"How did you remember?"

"I saw it in a dream; it was all replayed...that night..." Haruhi replied, terror in her eyes.

"Are you sure that its not just a dream?"

""Well it wasn't really like a dream... it was more like... a memory, so yes, I'm sure."

"And who is it?"

"Arai-Kun"

Yay! Finished!! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time!! I wasn't lazy; I was in Victoria, visiting my best friend. Please review or you'll be punished!! I was thinking a three headed dog, but a one headed will do, then noticed that's just a normal dog so I've got a Dragon instead!! Beware!! Review!! **Thank to** **LostButNeverFound, InfinityOnTheRun, Blue-Eyed-Puppy, ****Janina-chan, noa-jean, and KeidaHattori for reviewing!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.11 **(Arai-Kun is her middle school friend who Hikaru get jealous of.)

The police got into their car with Tamaki and Haruhi, who insisted they would come. (They got dressed first) Haruhi told them the address of Arai's house, which she new from study times at his house. The memory made her want to cry. Arai-kun is her -or was her friend, why would he do this?

Tamaki felt the complete opposite of Haruhi. He was so angry. The fact that someone had raped Haruhi was horrible, but someone who was her _friend_? Someone she _trusted? _That made Tamaki pissed off.

They finally arrived at Arai house. They knocked on the door. Arai answered. Arai looked at the police, and then glanced at Haruhi. Haruhi turned to bury her face in Tamaki, but he wasn't there. Haruhi turned back to Arai just to see Tamaki punch him in the face. Detective Stabler grabbed Tamaki and held him back.

"We've got this Mr.Suou." Said Detective Benson as Detective Stabler let go of him.

The detectives turned to Arai-kun who was holding his nose, which was bleeding profusely.

"You are under arrest for the sexual assault of a Haruhi Fujioka, you have the right to remain silent..." Said Detective Benson as she handcuffed Arai.

The court session was intense, but Haruhi's side won thanks to her mother for knowing so many lawyers, who Haruhi had kept in touch with even after her Mother's death. Haruhi was glad that he was in jail, and felt a lot safer.

Haruhi's Dad came home the day after the court session to an apartment that was closed off and wondered what was going on. He called Haruhi and was glad to hear Haruhi laugh when she heard her Dad's confused voice. Haruhi explained everything that happened while he was gone (leaving her fun night with Tamaki) and told her Dad to check into a hotel for now. Her Dad wanted her to come to the hotel also but Haruhi said she was already all comfortable at Tamaki's and after a lot of arguing Ranka gave in and allowed Haruhi to stay with Tamaki.

"That was my Dad" said Haruhi to Tamaki.

"Oh, Okay. What do you wanna do today?" asked Tamaki.

"I think... I'll get ready to go to school for tomorrow"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna get too far behind. I've already missed 2 weeks"

"You got raped and all you can think about is falling behind in school?"

Haruhi laughed. Tamaki joined in also.

"So what about the rest of the host club? Should we tell them about us?" asked Tamaki becoming serious again.

Haruhi thought for a moment then replied "Yeah, lets tell them tomorrow".

Tamaki nodded. The rest of the day Haruhi looked through all her textbooks and tried to figure out what she had missed with the help of the twins who decided to stop by, to Tamaki's distaste. Haruhi sighed as she watched Tamaki chasing the twins around. But she was also glad. Everything seemed back to normal, and Haruhi liked that.

At school the next day she was clobbered by thousands of girls who were glad to see "him". Classes went pretty well. The teachers let her off with only a couple of pages of homework, seeing as she had worked so hard yesterday and seemed to understand everything. The host club after school was a hit, because they hadn't opened for two weeks. It had seemed pointless without Tamaki. Finally they finished up. Kyoya was very glad with all the profits they had made.

Tamaki called all the boys together together. "Haruhi and I have an announcement to make." Said Tamaki after the 5 boys had gathered "Well, I guess I don't know how to say this so I'll be straight with you. Haruhi and I are together."

Mori and Hunny both smiled, happy that this had finally happened. Hikaru looked betrayed, and Kaoru looked happy, but there were traces of worry for his brother in his face. Kyoya already knew, so he just continued scribbling in his note book. They gathered their stuff in silence and left. Tamaki and Haruhi were the last to leave.

I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for like, ever. I got all obsessed with these two tv shows and totally for got. so here's temperary bcause I don't wanna keep you anylonger. More REALLY soon. Promise.


End file.
